Love At First Fight
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: We both pulled away slightly and opened our eyes. "What just happened?" He managed to whisper. Still completley flustered, I answered softly, "I honestly have no idea. But let's do it again."
1. Old Reliable Spencer

Sam's POV

The early morining light poured through my dirty-white curtains and hit my matching bedsheets, making them shine brightly. I could hear the cherping of little birds outside and the strong smell of smoke and alchohol filled my nose. I scrunched my face up and moaned quietly, pulled the sheets up above my head to keep out the dazzling light, but the smell didn't cease. I moaned again and shoved my head out of the duvet. The room was dull, yet bright. And extreamly dirty. My clothes were scattered across the floor and one of my bras was actually hanging over my lamp. There was a plate of half-eaten pizza and fries on the floor by my low bed, and I must have knocked my glass of grape soda off the bed-side-table cause that was saturating the carpet. And finally my agressive cat Frothy was asleep and stretched out on my windowsil. I smirked at how Carly would scold me if she saw this pig-sty. I sighed and got up.

I stretched like Frothy and even felt myself pur a little. Why? I honestly couldn't tell you. Nor could I explain why I was up so early.

My eyes scanned the room and stopped at my small, red phone that was lying on the vanity Spencer and Carly had made for my last birthday. (I'm suprised it hasn't burst into flames yet.) Picking it up and heading downstairs, I could hear my Mom snoring on the sofa. Or possibly, the kitchen table. I really didn't give a chiz.

The kitchen clock read 7:43AM, why the hell am I up so early? I sighed and wondered over to the fridge absentmindedly. I'm not sure why, but I didn't feel myself this morning. Oh, and as it turns out, she was asleep on the kitchen table. I texted Carly about Mom and knew she'd laugh and question me about it at school.

I ate my toast and bacon and went back upstairs to get dressed. I decided to go with my dark skinny jeans, a yellow and orange stripey (long-sleeved) top with the words 'QUEEN HAM' printed in big red lettering across the chest. I curled my hair and tied it up with a yellow scrunchie. Why? Again, I have no idea.

I slipped into my black and red checkered converse and grabbed my matching bagpack and was about to leave when my phone buzzed. It was Carly. She texted:

_To: Sam  
__From: Carly  
__Lol about your Mom, and your up early?_

I smiled inwardly at Carly's random comment.

_To: Carly  
__From: Sam  
__Haha, yeah. Not sure why tho. Be at yours in a few. And you got ham in?_

A minute later

_To: Sam  
From: Carly  
Oh yeh, ok. Cya in a few._

I smiled again and shut the front door.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed before I reached Bushwell Plaza, Carly and Fredweird's building.

I walked inside only to be greeted lovingly by the doorman, Lewburt.

"GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! WHY ARE YOU IN MY LOBBY!" He screamed. Yep. I know what your thinking. What a great dude.

"Oh shut the chiz up! I'm here to see Carly!" I fired back. But he kept coming with more...

"GET OUT! NOW!" By now he was waving his hands towards the stairs. I shrugged, gave Lewburt the fingure and headed towards the Shay's appartment. Carly answered the door.

"Hey Sam," she chirped cheerfully. She was dressed in a long pink and purple top and purple, foot-lesst tights. I just nodded and made my way to her fridge. OH MY CHIZ, YES! SHE HAS HAM! GOD BLESS CARLY SHAY! And, err, Spencer too!

I stuck a handful of ham in my mouth and had the whole thing devoured in less than ten minutes. By now Carly had done her hair, teeth and what not and we were waiting on Fredork.

"You want me to go over there and get him?" I asked impationtly from the coach. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm sure he-"

"Hola chicas!" Fredward said lamly, walking towards us. Hey? Hang on. Why's my heart beating so fast? Fredweird walked in, that's all. C'mon Sam! Say something, you don't want him to think your weird! Wait? Why do I care what he thinks? But I guess I am leaving this a long time. Oh, what should I say? Something mean, you can figure out what all this means later. Just concentrate on talking. Go, now! Talk damnit! GO!

"Hey nub," I said with a hint of anxity lingering in my voice.

"You okay?" Carly asked. No, I'm not. I have no idea what the hells wrong with me! I can't say that, she'd just get all worried and chiz.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I gave her my best reassuring smile.

"Ok." She didn't sound all that convinced. Oh well.

The nub and Carly got talking about nerdy, tech stuff and that's when I noticed. He's. Really. Buff! He was up on the ladder in the iCarly studio and asked my to pass him a rench. I'd looked up his shirt (accidently) and he's totally hot! 6 pack and all! I will mentally slap myself later but I just need to know.

"When'd you get so buff?" I blurted out as he tighted a bolt. He snickered and answered proudly without looking down.

"The same time the voice got lower."

I smiled inwardly, that's the same thing he'd said to Carly a year or two back. He looked down at me and noticed me staring up his top again.

"Something wrong?" He asked climbing down and checking himself over. I chuckled to myself.

"No. Nothing."

"Oh, ok." He said simply. Then, our eyes met for a split second. He has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. Mama likes chocolate. A lot. That's when it hit me. I like Fredork! Crap! Chiz! Shitte! Oh no, no, no! How could this happen! Maybe it's not true. I snapped back to reality just to realise I'd been leaning towards him. And he was leaning too! OH MY GOD! Rush much! Our lips met lightly and we shared a quick and gentle kiss. We both pulled away slightly and opened our eyes.

"What just happened?" He managed to whisper.

Still completley flustered, I answered softly, "I honestly have no idea. But let's do it again." And on that note, he leaned in and kissed me passionatly. I kissed back and then I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, seeking enterance. I granted it and our tongues battled vigerously for dominance. (I won of corse.) And my tongue explored every inch of his mouth, taking in the taste of peppermint gum. I felt so happy. So at peace. Like nothing else in the world mattered. Until...

"AHH!" Spencer screamed, dropping the two smoothies he'd brought up for us.

This, wasn't good...


	2. Our First Kiss

Freddie's POV

I don't know what came over me! Carly left us alone for one minute (so she could go gelp my mom with something) and I ended up making out with Samantha Pucket! So many thoughts rushed through my head as we pulled away from eachother. I stared into her ocean blue eyes for a few long seconds before Sam spoke up in a hushed, flustered tone of voice.

"What just happened?" She spoke softly. How have I never noticed how beautifully soft her voice is? On the account that she's nearly always angry, upset or taking the piss outta me, you can hardly blame me for being so indifferent. Well, up 'til now that is.

Something just, came over me. Before I knew what I was saying, I'd told Sam I wanted to do it again and was leaning in towards her! And she wasn't trying to stop me! Oh dear god! How did this happen? I'm a good person. Or, try to be. But what was even scarier was the fact I was in total bliss. And before I knew it, my tongue was in her mouth! She tasted like raspberries. And ham... What a weird, and fantastic mix! Oh god, I sound insane! No, I _sounded_ insane when I told Carly it'd be okay leaving me alone with Sam. Now, I _am_ insane! Insane I say! Totalmente locura! But before I had any time to think more into it...

"AHHHHH!" Specer was standing in the doorway in a pool of half melted smootie. He carried on with his signiture scream for around about a minute when he stopped, the let out one more small one.

There was an eery silence and somehow I know I was going to be the one that had to break the silence.

"Hey Spence," I said sheepishly, raising one hand.

"What, were you, doing!" Spencer asked, hands flailing.

I looked over at Sam and she had had her head hung up until then. We stared at each other for a few moments then looked back towards Spencer.

"Well?" He asked, sounding a little impatiant and confused about what he had just witnessed. I mean, who wouldn't be? He'd just seen his little sister's two best friends - who are supposed to be mortal enemies - making out in his house. Okay, so it even sounds awful when I say it. Oh well, back to the story.

I had no idea what to say. Luckly Sam did.

"I was giving him mouth-to-mouth. He fell off the ladder and I gave him CPR." She lied, staring at Spencer with her flawless, lazer-focus.

He rose an eyebrow at her.

"With your tongue?" He said, putting a slight emphasis on 'tongue' as only Spencer can. Sam simply nodded.

There was a brief silence for a minute or two before Spencer spoke up in a cherpy tone.

"Well alright then. You two, clean this mess up."

"But-" He cut me off.

"Bye!" Spencer was out the door in a matter of micro-seconds.

I sighed. Typical Spencer. I could see Sam still staring at where he was. She still had that undiscribable look plastered on her face. She looked so deep in thought. Then she turned to me, her expression not faltering once.

"When's Carly getting back?" She asked, looking down towards her watchless wrist. And I could have swore I saw her cheeks slightly tinted red... Was Sam Pucket blushing? Nahh! Impossible!... Right? Well, I thought it was impossible for a girl to knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk, but she proved me wrong on that one too.

Sam's eyes darted around the room nervously. She was obviously trying to avoid the subject. And to be honest, I didn't think now was the time either.

I gulped, the silence was scary as shit! I swear I'd never been that scared in my life! Except the first time we kissed...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the fire escape by myself. Sam had humiliated me worldwide for the last time in my opinion. I was watching her and Carly doing iCarly in my laptop. It was amusing, even without me._

_I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't be missed. Staring up at the stars was a prefered passtime of mine. I helped me think._

_Then suddenly, Sam was sitting behind me with a big bowel of meatballs._

_"Hey..." She spoke softly._

_"Hey," I replied in the same tone._

_"Meatball?" She asked nonchallontly._

_"No, thanks?" She sat the bowel down and sat on the windowsil, stretching out like her rabid cat, Frothy. I smirked at the thought. There was a long silence where er both just stared at the stars. It was such a beautiful night and I was so glad I got to enjoy it with Sam. But I'd never tell her._

_"I'm sorry about what I said." She said quietly. I would've been more suprised, but after she admitted that she'd never kissed anyone either and stood up for me on iCarly, I couldn't really have been any more suprised right then._

_We had a short descussion on he subject until I let out a chuckle._

_"What?" She asked smiling._

_"Nothing..."_

_"Tell me."_

_"Well I just thought that maybe-"_

_"-We, should kiss?"_

_"...Your gunna break my arm not aren't you?"_

_"No. Just to get it over with?"_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_"And then we go right back to hating each other?"_

_"Yup."_

_There was another short silence filled with the hoot of an owl._

_"Well? Lean." She said, slightly annoyed._

_I leaned in and so did she. Our lips met and I saw fireworks among the bright stars. The warmth of her soft lips could have lasted me many winters. She tasted of cherries... And ham. But it was amazing! After about 8 seconds, we pulled away and had an extreamly short, akward conversation. Then she left smiling, and left me smiling too._

_I looked up at the stars and couldn't help but smile. I touched my lip and knew that I'd just fallen for Samantha Joy Pucket... I must be going insane. But one day, I will make her mine. Even if it kills me..._

"So, you wanna go grab a towel or what?" Sam asked impationatly.

I chuckled and slid out the door smiling to no one.

One day, she will be mine. I swear it...


	3. What's New?

Sam's POV

"So, you wanna grab a towel or what?" I asked impationatly, not taking my eyes off the floor for a second. I heard him chuckle as he slipped out the door. The second he did, I pulled Carly's pink, pocket-sized mirror off the counter. _What the chiz! Why am I blushing! Crap! Snap outta it, Pucket!_

I slapped myself with quite a stern force. It stung slightly. (Eh, I'm use to it). The blush left my cheeks imediatly and I was left standing with a red hand print on the right side of my face. I stood still for a few long seconds before pacing quickly up and down the iCarly studio. Pulling my phone out my pocket, I realised there was only like, half an hour 'til school started. I started to think. 'And where's Freddie? Surely it doesn't take this long to get a towel. Hang on. Has it even been a minute yet? No, probably not. So why am I so adgitated? I kissed him for Gibby's sake! But he still kissed back. Why did I kiss him anyway? Do I...? NO! HA! Haha, hahahahaha!... Ha. It'll be a cold day in Hell before I fancy Freddie! _Brrr..._ Is there a chill in here?'

I started to rub my cold arms when suddenly, the door swung open and Freddie walked in, still grinning, with a dark blue and white towel rapped around his neck. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Just clean it up, nub..." I mumbled quietly. What was wrong with me? We've kissed before. Why's it different now? What changed? I need to find out... I will, find out...

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry, this is probably my shortest chapter ever! But I haven't updated any of my stories recently 'cause I've been a bit busy. I'll update everything ASAP and this too. Hope this chapter got you a little more interested. Thanks for reading. R&R! Love Momo... xXx :)**


	4. Ten Minutes

Carly's POV

Mrs. Benson asked me to help her move a sofa in her (and Freddie's) appartment. She made me move it upstairs. Back downstairs. The upstairs again. By the time she was happy, we only had five minutes to get to school! Which was all the way across town! Chiz!

I burst through the door to the iCarly studio where I found Sam onto of Freddie, stradling his hips. He had a look of clear uncertainty in his eyes.

"What... The... **CHIZ**!" I screamed.

Sam and Freddie's heads bolted up and they both stared at me in horror.

"I was only gone **ten minutes** and I come back to find you giving Freddie a _lap dance_!" I shouted, furious, eyes glistening with rage.

"Err, you were gone over half an hour," Freddie said sheepishly from underneat Sam. Sam looked absolutaly morttified. But not as much as me. I as fuming. And I was gunna find out the reason for this, if it _killed_ me!...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, sorry these chapters are so short. But they will all lead up to something great :) (I hope!) Please R&R! Momo... Xxx**


	5. Her Shiney Red Lipgloss

Freddie's POV

I'd just started to clean up the pool of mush Spencer had left for us when I felt a fingure run down my spine, making my shudder. Still bent over, I turned my head to find Sam standing over me, nipping her bottom lip with her pearly white teeth - her lucious red lipgloss sparkling in the light. She was so stunning. I couldn't help but get lost in her ocean blue orbs. There was just something about them that captivated my intrest.

Her fingure ran down my back, then back up again: making my back arch along with it. She had such a, hungry expression. She looked like she was going to ravish me! (Not that I had a problem with that...) Her fingure ran down my arm and her hand gently rapped itself around my wrist.

Without thinking I stood up and straightened myself, letting go of the sopping pink rag. Sam led me to one of Carly's beanbags and I sat down.

Before I had time to question her, she'd crawled on top of me and was currently straddling my hips - grinding herself against my crotch. I had no idea what game she was playing, but I had no objections... Then.

I let out a small moan and she smirked, quickning her pace. She seemed to like the effect she had on me; being in control. (Again, not that I really minded. Until...)

"Oh... My... **CHIZ**!" I heard Carly's voice screech from the doorway. She was panting and her hair was a mess. Droplets of sweat visible on her forhead. (Just what did my Mom have her do!) I was so dumbfounded. And apparently, so was Sam...


	6. Small Blinking Light

Sam's POV

"Oh... My... **CHIZ!**" I heard Carly yell from the door. My head shot up instentley. Carly had a look of pure anger/shock plastered across her face. She looked at me, then at Freddie, then back at me.

Okay. So maybe it wasn't the best idea to find out what was different in my best friend's house. On her beanbag. With our other best friend... Yeah, I'm in deep shit.

I could tell Freddie was staring at me, sending me brain waves telling me to get up and help explain, but I was frozen. What would I tell her?

'Oh hey Carly. I'm just massaging Fredward's cock for no apparent reason. Hope your okay with that?'

Yeah... No.

"What on earth were you two doing?" She said, trying to calm herself down. It didn't work.

"We were, err..." Freddie started lamely.

Now it was my turn. But I can't lie to Carly as easily as I can lie to Spencer. Besides, we had a pact. So when I finally got off him and straightened myeslf up, I walked over to Carlyand held her shoulder lovingly.

"Listen Carls, maybe something happened between me and Fredpus. But not what you think. We kinda, may have accidently kissed."

"How can you accidently kiss someone?"

"Well, his lips were right there! And-"

"And?"

"..."

"I think you know more than your letting on. Tell me. You promised no more secrets, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," I mumbled, hands on hips. "And maybe I kinda wanted to kiss him..." I said the last part in a whisper.

Heat rose to my cheeks on it was too late to try and hide it.

"So, instead of telling him or me, like a normal person. You thought it'd be alright to give him a lap dance?"

"Carly," I started. "I think we've all astablished I'm not a normal person. And what if I do like the Frednub? What then?"

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking Sam." She said motherly, gesturing towards Freddie.

I slumped a bit but made my way over to him, offering him my hand. He took it and I launched him up.

"Listen Fredweir- Freddie. I'm sorry about before... And sending your phone to Cambodia... And replacing your shampoo with dog turd-"

"Wait, what was that last part?"

"Nothing. It's not important." I said rushed. "I think you need to know... I don't think your all nub.

"Thanks?"

I darted over to Carly.

"You chickened out!" She whisper yelled at me. "Lemme get this straight. You say you like him, the famously vicious - yet lovable - Samantha Joy Puckett. The you, chickened out? Wow. You've changed Sam..."

I was furious.

"First of Shay, I'm no Samantha, it's Sam. S.A.M! Sam! Secondly, I never said I liked him, only that I wanted to kiss him. And never, **ever** say 'chickened out' around me. Ever! Mama will do what she wants, when she wants!"

"Oh yeah," She retorted, hands on hips. "Then prove it, _Samantha_!"

"Fine!" I screamed.

I stormed over to Fredward, but not before getting a sneaky peek at Carly's newly forming smirk. Mama'd been played!... I've taught her well.

When I reached him, I tried my best to speak in a calm, soft tone of voice. If my efferts paid off, I have no idea.

"Listen Freddie, I think I like you. You wanna piece 'O Mama, or not Benson?"

He gulped. He looked almost shocked. But it only too a second for him to answer with a bold, forward kiss to my lips.

I counted to thirty and started to feel a little dizzy. But I don't think if was the lack of air getting to me. No. It was Fredward Benson, the boy- nay. the man I love. Haha, I must sound like a big pile of gorgenzola right now. But I could care oh so much less.

He pulled away when we heard clapping from the doorway.

"Bravo Sam. Freddie."

"Huh?" I said confused and slightly breathless. You see what the boy does to me?

"Oh come on. We all knew it was only a matter of time after you shared your first kiss that you two would start dating. And you two just proved my point. Congradulations, Sam.." She smirked. I smirked.

"I'm not Mrs. Benson... Yet."

And with that witty remark she shook her head lovingly and left me alone with Freddie.

"So Fredalicious, what ya wanna do now Miss. Cama Carly's gone?"

He sent me a sly grin.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

He leant in and we shared a passionate kiss.

We'd been making out for a few minutes when he lay me on the rug and I noticed a red blinking light coming from Fredward's nerd stand.

"Hey Fredward," I said in between kisses. "Why's that light blinking at us?"

He looked up.

"Crap..." He mumbled.

That's when I noticed the camera was pointing straight at us. And it was on. Damn Carly!

My phone buzzed and I mindlessly pulled it out of my jeans pocket.

To: Sam

From: Carly

Lovin' the performance guys. And judging by the comments of 'OMG SEDDIE' and 'Its about time!' I'm guessing our fans do too. Btw, congradulations, I'm so happy for you Sam :) *super happy smiley*

We're on live! Shit!... What will his mom think? What will my mom think?

Oh no...


	7. Freddie's Mom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is the second to last chapter and it's about Freddie's Mom's reaction. Okay? Awesome. I hope you liked this story and I'm writing one called Of To The Countryside too. It's a Seddie (of course) and will be rather long. Or I hope it will be. Anyway, enough with this silly shit. One with the story! xD Momo...**

* * *

Freddie's POV

After me and Sam yelled at Carly for leaving the camera on, I got a text from my Mom telling me to come home straight away. Oh great.

I kissed Sam goodbye on the cheek and she smiled.

"Bye tech boy," She said playfully. "Good luck with monster Mom."

I grinned.

"Yours too."

"Cya Freddie," Calry said sweetly. I waved at the girls and shut the door. When I got to my front door, which coninsadently was like two steps away from Carly's, I sighed.

I reached forward and was about to open the door when the door flung open. There stood my mother, tall and angry.

"Fredward Benson! Come in right now, we need to talk."

I gulped knowing there was no getting out of it now. She led me to the coach and I sat down first. She looked down on me with a frown.

"Why Freddie? Why _her_?"

"Sam's not a 'her' Mom."

"Urg, don't even say her name. You know how I feel about her."

"Yeah I know. And I can honestly say I don't care."

"_What_?"

"I. Don't. Care. That. You. Don't. Like. Her."

"Why? I only want what's best for you!"

"If you want what's best for me you'll let me be with her!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because she's a bad influance!"

"That never stopped you! Dad _killed _someone! You _still _love him! Why can't you understand that I feel the same!"

She looked so hurt. Then her features creaped slowly into a small smile and she embraced me warmly.

"Your right. I _do _love your father. He may have killed a man Freddie, but it was only to protect you, and you know that."

"I know Mom. But why'd he have to go and get himself killed doing it?..."

"Ohh Freddie. You know he loved you. And I know I do too. I also know that I don't think I could ever love like that again. He was a good man Freddie, and so are you. I trust you to make the right desicion."

"I will Mom. I promise." I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead.

I just hope things with Sam's Mom went just as well...


	8. Gone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter :( Aww with me, aww. Haha, anyway, I do hope you've enjoyed this story, even though most of the later chapters were rather short. Yeah, sorry about that :/ But I will carry on writing Seddie stories :) And please please please R&R my other Seddie story, Off To The Countryside. Thanks, Momo...**

* * *

Sam's POV

I left Carly's shortly after Freddie went home. I wonder how things went with his Mom? Well, I shouldn't be so concerned with that right now. I still have to tell _my _Mom...

Arriving home a half hour later, I threw my checkered rucksack to one side and shouted 'MOM, I'M HOME!' No answer. She must be out on a date again.

I walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. I sat at the table and noticed a sticky note on the worktop. Finishing a mouthful of milk and putting the carton away, I picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Sam,_

_I know I havn't been much of a Mom to you over the last few years- no, for all of your life. And I know it's selfish to ask for your forgivness at such a late time. And well, I've met someone. Someone nice, with lots of money. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. I'm moving into his house in Europe and probably won't be coming back. I'm sorry to have to tell you like this Sammy, but your 16 now and I know you prefered it when I wasn't around anyway. I'll be sending monthly payments for bills and the morgage and chiz, and some for you too. But I won't be sending you my new adress any time soon. I love you Sam, and maybe if your father hadn't left things wouldn't have turned out like this. But he did so they have. Sorry again. Goodbye for good._

_Pam._

_P.s: I took Frothy with me, so long._

My heart sunk when I finished reading. Sure she was right when she said I prefered her not to be around, but she was still my Mom. Well, she doesn't want to be part of my life, so why should I feel differently? And she took the damn cat! Who's gunna eat all the spiders now? Pff, not that I'm scared of them.

But I guess her leaving is a good thing in it's own right. I won't have to tell her about Freddie, and maybe he can even move in here? Mom said she'd be sending over money, maybe we could do this place up? I'm sure he'd like that.

My thoughts were interupted when the door bell chimed. I opened the door to find no other than Freddie on my door step.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hey," I said back, stepping to one side so he could come in. "How'd your Mom take it Benson?"

"Quite well actually. Yours?"

I remained silent, my face not showing any emotion.

"She's gone. For good." I smiled at him. "She left me- no, us the house."

"That's great- hang on. Did you say 'us'?"

I smirked at him and nodded quickly. His expression turned into one of pure joy. He embraced me warmly, spinning me round the hallway. We both laughed for a while before I spoke up in a giggly tone.

"Fredward Benson, move in with me?"

He smiled. I smiled.

"You know it."

And with one final, passionate kiss, he swept me off my feet and carried me laughing to our new bedroom. Yep, things were finally starting to go right...


End file.
